Never Said Goodbye
by DracoTantian
Summary: Kea is gone, Draco is missing, so what's young Crys to do? Find him, of course. But with new dangers of hybrids along the way, will she even survive long enough to find him?


Disclaimer: Same as Return of a Hero, don't steal my workies. O-o  
  
Never Said Goodbye  
  
Chapter 1: Time Flies  
  
It's been years.  
  
5, to be exact.  
  
So why the hell haven't you come home?  
  
Many things were running through a young lady's head, one who was sitting in the back of a tavern run by Starmon, this lady being the same Crys that went to search for her long lost friend. She's all grown up now, quite the marksman since she had only her friend's gun to fend off anything and everything for the first year.  
  
The only reason she came back was because Henry and everyone talked her into it, and so she had come back, and a benefactor sent her a package soon enough, showing off a visor. She put it on, and who else would come on but Yamaki, the man who wanted to destroy the digimon two years ago. "I heard about your ordeal, and I believe I can help."  
  
Crys had matured, a bit, okay that's a lie but we'll go with it for a few seconds. "So I heard you needed another spy in the digital world. Isn't that right ex-nazi leader." She said smiling at the man she saw before her.  
  
"Maybe I do, or I'm making sure a force such as your friend is stopped." He clicked his lighter a few times; such an annoying habit, and pressed a few buttons on his giant computer.  
  
She squealed as options began to scroll in front of her that she can do with this thing. Yamaki's eyes twitched yet he didn't say anything. "Cool, this thing download music too?"Crys smirked quietly.  
  
"Not unless I want it to. And see that red dot?" A red dot was moving around on the screen, like Pac-Man on Speed.  
  
She smiled sadly, god she missed that game. But they don't have those oldies like that in the digital world. They would have these weird games that only digimon could play. "Yeah, looks like a frantic mall-shopper on Christmas Eve."  
  
"Well it's your friend." Crys' ice-cold attitude had changed. Then the monitor started to malfunction. "The hell?! It's overloading. What's the dragon doing?!" Crys only smirked at the exploded and smoking monitor.  
  
"Tsk, it looks like digi-trackers aren't what they used to be, well when made by you, you have a knack for making things screw up" she said as she chuckled under her breath.  
  
Yamaki glared secretly underneath his sunglasses. "Do you want to track him or not?"  
  
She waved her hand in the air. "Sure, don't blow a blood vessel."  
  
"Use those goggles you have on, they'll help you try and find him, I'll radio in if I find anything."  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
And that brings us to today  
  
Crys was doing menial tasks for Yamaki, trying to gather as much information as possible from the digimon around the town, but no word of Draco, and she knew in the back of her brain that was starting to dishearten her.  
  
So, back to today. Crys had grown up in some ways, namely physically; she was pretty tall, and well filled out in all the right places, not to mention strong. She sipped at her drink, which was something alcoholic but she didn't bother to hear what it was called, why she was allowed to drink? It's the digital world; it doesn't have much of an effect because it's more data than anything.  
  
Her finger ran along the rim of the glass as she looked over her sketchpad, all the things she drew in her spare time, namely the way Draco was before he went berserk. Her memory was nothing short of photographic; She captured every strand of hair on his head and in place, every wrinkle on his jacket, and that gun that was always at his hip, now on her thigh, and his sword, which she manifested and kept strapped to her back. Next to him was a smaller figure with chinese buns, giving the V for victory look, she got rid of the yellow shirt, shorts, and sandals, going for a black sleeveless shirt, and blue jeans, with combat boots, with various objects that helps her survive on her own.  
  
All the Tamers went back to the Real World after they defeated Kea. They thought that it was all over. Crys was hoping that Ryo would stay with her, but he left. Just like all the others. She never saw them since; they're probably living the lives of heroes in the Real World. But nothing was over. The end is just the beginning.  
  
She narrowed her eyes and muttered, "Wonder what he's doin." And her glass exploded with a gunshot, she folded her book calmly and put it in the pouch at her hip with a frown; and glared at the doorway, not caring that her finger got cut from the exploding glass. Three new hybrids were staring in the doorway, seems they were common now-a-days, data fusing more with flesh and blood, making them human digimon hybrids, someone or somewhere was bringing them forth. And the fact they shot her drink pissed her off.  
  
So in a flash, she kicked the chair in their direction, and had her gun ready, and pulled the trigger.  
  
'Click' 'click'  
  
Not good!  
  
"GAHHH!" And she was scuttling on the ground like a crab with it's tush on fire, avoiding the many bullets and what not flying and she leapt out a window. "Damn!" Luckily she had a new way of transportation, a nice shiny bike, and she hopped up on it, kick-started it, and revved it, swinging the sword and setting the place ablaze before she drove off.  
  
Of course, after the first initial bump, she heard the jingling of many coins, and seeing that the seat lifted up, she found a musty bag, and opening it, she found a LOT of gold coins. Immediately her eyes gave the look of Dollar signs, and in her mind, she was swimming in all of it, giggling like a schoolgirl.  
  
But not too far off, she saw an orphanage, looking pretty run down, alas, decisions, decisions. In her mind, a small puff of smoke appeared, and a little Draco with robes and a halo appeared on her shoulder. "You know what's the right thing."  
  
"But but! Its money!"  
  
"Do it before I kick your ass!" The little Dragon angel yelled in her ear. She pouted and it smiled in triumph.  
  
And it poofed away, leaving Crys to grumble about her stupid conscience, and she drove up to the door, plopped the bag in front of the door, knocked loudly and then drove off before she would be seen. Few miles away, she screeched to a halt and banged her head on the steering part of the bike. "Oh how I hate thyself." And she revved it again and sped off, to the next town.  
  
*******  
  
Crystal: YAAAYYY!!! This one is fun!!! Sillyness isn't illegal in this one ^-^ I am personally glad that there is random sillyness to the story. It kinda gives it an extra flavor.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW FOR DRACO!!!! 


End file.
